The Next Generation: Forbidden
by Flowers of Dusk
Summary: The main characters have gone to Camp Jupiter, but what happens when things go wrong while they're away? I'm bad at summaries, the story seems better than you think!  First fiction, first review that's nice gets a cookie from Santa's workshop!
1. Unseen

1

Willow

'My brother is such a show-off,'

Willow thought as she sat in the stands, watching the new captain of the school's soccer team

practice with his teammates, also known as Willow's older brother, Jake. Today was the last day of

school for Willow and Jake, but her dad insisted on her waiting for him after school. "You're

taking _forever_!" Willow called out from the stands, Jake looked up and knocked into the goal post.

He regained his stance and glared up at Willow, who was smirking down at him. She took out

a small photo, a small, blonde haired girl and a tall, brown haired man stood behind her, smiling

brightly at the camera. The girl was holding a long, fishing pole, while the man held a giant rainbow

trout. Willow flipped the photo over and a sleek handwriting wrote down: Willow, 3 Leon, her dad

This was taken when she was 3...

Before she moved to New York, where she and her father lived in a lakehouse by a wide, open lake.

She loved living there, without all the cars and pollution, so... fresh. But then he got a big job,

for big money... Willow wouldn't say they were poor, but they were on the brim of having their house

destroyed. She loved living there, even if they were nearly poor. The second she stepped off that plane,

all the pollution and a bad smell of ... destruction, and she couldn't stand it. So she took her free time

trying to be around as much nature as possible, including tending to the school's gardens, which havn't

been this flourished since it was built.

"Alright, that's a wrap, we'll be facing up against Yancy next saturday. George, work on your defenses!"  
>Willow heard Jake shout over the bustling of his team. She got up and shoulder'ed her backpack, striding down<p>

the stands to meet with her brother. Jake also shoulder'ed his backpack and fell into stride with her, Willow

opened the school door exit from the field, opening into a cold, empty hallway. They walked in silence,

they never really striked a conversation, but they never despised or hated either. Her dad met Jake's mom

while on the elevator, and accidently knocked her coffee out of her hand, so he invited her to dinner. They dated

for 5 months, and Lily (Her name) and Jake moved into our apartment. Soon after, Willow's father proposed to her

in front of us, of course, she said yes. Lily was always rude, and cruel to Willow, and she hated it, but she

stuck with it for her dad, but he knows she's going to snap soon. Willow never knew her real mother, but she's

always wanted to meet her, but her dad never talked about her, even if he could, Lily would snap at him

to be quiet, which easily enraged Willow, but he'd give her the 'Not-Now' look. When Willow asked Jake

how she was like when they were together, he said that she's always wanted attention from famous people,

and always snapped at people. He added that she always hunted for fathers with no wife, and a daughter or son, and

was never nice to any of them. Jake and Willow turned a corner, then went back into a normal walk.

They walked past a glass case holding volleyball trophies, all of them dating back until 1967. Willow

ojnly made one glance then shuffled past it, they also passed artwork and written storys from classrooms. One

of the teachers, Miss Lewlly, was taking them down. Willow and Jake turned left, but immediately ran into Mr. Arre,

their Latin teacher. He was immensively tall, dark, scruffy hair and beefy hands. He towered over Willow, while Jake

stepped aside, looking between each of us. "What do you say, Levelette?" He grumbled, glaring down at me.

"Maybe you're too stupid, or am I just being smart?" She grumbled, "I didn't know you were smart." He said

darkly, when Jake interrupted, we were in a dark aura, itching to kill each other. "O-okay, Willow, we better go-"  
>He stumbled, "Right." She said slyly, sneering at Mr. Arre, and stepping aside from him, and walking on.<p>

When they were at the end of the hall, they heard the sound of clothing ripped, and they turned sharply around, to find

a large, hairy giant, wih his head crushed into the ceiling. He was wearing tough, weaving armour, and holding a giant

spear. His back was to us, Jake looked at Willow, and Willow stared at Jake. They bolted for the nearet exit, sprinting towards the right,

then the left, left again, then they saw the exit, with glass doors closed. Willow kicked the door open, gasping for breath.

They immediately bolted for the nearest hiding place when they heard the monsterous roar, jumped over a bush and tumbled behind it.

They hid behind the bush, peering our of it's leaves to the school entrance. "We speak of this to _no one._" Willow mumured to

Jake, still peering out of the leaves. "W-Willow... It's time we go to camp... if they're chasing us already..." He muttered

the last part, glancing at Willow.She looked quizzled at him, but shrugged. "Is there any others like these?" She asked,

glancing back at the door. After moments of silence, they finally crept out from behind the bushes, returning to the

sidewalk, but they each kept glancing behind them, and glancing at dark alleys. "... D.. Did Mr. Arre change into that .. _thing?_"  
>She murmured to Jake while glancing behind her. "I.. It's possible." He hushed back to her. They arrived at the lobby,<p>

and pushed the door open. They nodded to the accounter, and passed through the metal detectors.

They climbed into the elevator, pressing the 15th floor and holding onto the perimeter railings as the small

room lurched up. They waited in silence and the levels lighted up... 13.. 14... 15...16. The eleator doors opened with

a loud _ding._ Willow and Jake walked to the last door on the right, and Willow took out her key-chain, inserted the key into

the keyhole and twisted it to the side, and immediately the door lurched open. They came into the kitchen, to the right of them

the dining room and the living room, while to the left was the hallway to the bedrooms and the bathroom, opposite of Jake's room.

"We need to leave, if they've already caught our scent we have togo to Camp Half-Blood, where we won't endanger our family.

As soon as you get into your room, pack up everythign we'll need to get there." He whispered to Willow as they passed through the

kitchen. They quietly crept into the hallway, Willow could hear the T.V. on and some laughter coming from the living room.

She arrived into her room and immediately emptyed her bag, stuffing in: extra clothes, a windable lantern, sleeping bag, a small

medkit, her toothbrush and hairbrush, and a bag of her favourite seeds. Willow glanced outside, since they got inside it started

to rain. Willow pulled on her white rain jacket, a scarf, and pulled her hair into a braid. She looked at her dresser, upon it

was a photo of her father, she swiftly took it and shuffled it into her pocket, reminding herself to send letters.

Willow met Jake in the middle of the hall, and nodded to each other. He gave her a note that said in a messy writing:

It's started.

They walked quietly through the hall, looking grimly at the front door that exits into the corridor. Jake stuffed out

a bag full of money, and she took out her wallet and placed _her_ money in with his. Willow quietly took out a small bag, and

started stuffing in food. After they placed everything in their bag, they both placed down the note on the smooth counter.  
>"We'll head down to Long Island, if we split up for some unknown reason, we'll meet at Long Island, just on this hill. That's<p>

the boundry that keeps 'em out." He whispered to Willow, who nodded. The moment they opened the door, they heard

a loud '_ahem'_ from the dining room. They spun around so fast, Willow's head hurt for a second. Standing there, just by the

entrance of the dining room and the kitchen was Lily, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed and a look of

absolute hatred at Willow and Jake. "Where do you_ think you're going?_" She shouted, advancing on both of us, but we stood our

ground. Willow's father came into the room with a look of concern on his face, but when he saw Jake and her at the front door,

he went blankly pale. "_Jake, Willow, up to your rooms. NOW._" Lily screeched at both of them, but they stood there glaring at her.

"... T-. They have to go, Lily... If they don't-" Her dad started, but Lily snapped around and glared at him, and this triggered

Willow's anger towards her. Her step-mom turned around towards them again and nearly struck Willow with her hand, but Willow

blocked it with her own hand, then jerked it down and made her bend down onto her knees. Lily panted, glaring down at the floor.

"Never. _Ever._ Speak to my dad like that. _AGAIN._" Willow whispered into her ear, and she let go. Lily scrambled to her feet and hid

behind Willow's father, shouting, "You're both grounded! GROUNDED! Now get in your rooms and _stay there!_" She screeched, pointing at Willow,

but they both turned around and thundered out of the apartment, leaving their step-mom to scream around the house about kids

tha aren't even there.


	2. Arrival

2

Willow

Jake stared at her as the cab pulled out of the lane and onto an empty street.

Willow ignored this, but she felt proud of herself for stepping up to her step-mom right when she was about to leave.

_'Check_' Willow thought, as they rolled across a narrow road. Gloomy, bare trees hung around them, allowing

the dark clouds to show through them. "We're almost there..." Jake hushed under his breath to Willow as he glanced at the cab

driver, who didn't seem to even notice they were there. Just up ahead, they could see and open valley's hilltop, and from what

she could see, was a large pine tree... and something gleaming on it. "Just stop here, that's fine." Her brother said to the driver,

who nodded and pulled over. Willow opened her door and slid out, pulling her backpack along with her. She got an excited, tugging feeling

in her gut, like she was meant to be here, like she had a real family. Jake paid the cab driver and walked along-side her, also having

a happy gleam in his eye. They strided beside the road, both keeping their eye on the pine tree growing closer and closer with each step they took.

Soon enough, they were just at the bottom of the hill, looking up at the giant hill they had to climb. Right in front of them was a large, wide ditch, with mushy,

brown mud. Willow ran back, then forced her body forward, pushing her legs until the last step then launching herself with her body force and the speed,

and leaping over the entire ditch, rolling and then standing up in one motion. She lookeed behind at Jake, then smirked and started sprinting up the

hill. She kept her eye on the gleaming speck of gold, using this as her motive to release that excitement on what she'd see on the other side.

She could hear Jake about 5 meters away, but she sensed something bad, just like she expected a math test. She suddenly stopped, looking

directly at the grass, glancing at the trees down by the road. Jake stood beside her, glancing at Willow, from experience he knew she was

having a little moment. He glanced up at the pine tree 20 meters away, but he never left her, because he thought something might

happened. Willow heard a rapping of slithering, and sharply turned behind her. She was human from the waist-up, but from the waist down,

it was replaced with a snake's tail. She had long, red hair and sharp green eyes that seemed to stare right into Willow. The snake woman

was holding a long spear, and it was pointed right at Jake and Willow. Jake spun around, grabbed Willow's arm and dragged her to the top of

the hill as fast as he could. "I- It's Lamia! S-She's from Greek Mythology, she ate.. children or something...! According to the book I read,

the author was saying she was the daughter of king Belus of Egypt-" She staggered to keep up with Jake.. 10 more meters... Willow

thought more, how was she killed? "S-Some say she was a species, and they could be killed with a blessed dagger by a priest, or

a big mixture of salt and rosemary punctured into her blood...!" She called to Jake, while Lamia slithered after us. "I will devour you

two..." She slithered, just in range of grabbing Willow's ankle. Lamia reached forward and grabbed her foot, dragging it down and making her

slipp and land on her hands. While Lamia struggled to drag her down away from the pine tree, she kicked Lamia in the face, spun around and kicked her

again, having her roll down the hilltop and stop at the very bottom. Willow didn't stop to admire what she'd done, she bolt right behind Jake to the

trunk of the tree, and past it. While going past the trunk of the tree, she got a slow-motion moment, like she was being analyzed. Time went back up again and she

crashed and rolled all the way down the hill. Not noticing the volleyball court, cabins, a house that looked really familiar, and a ton of people crowding

around them, Willow blacked out.

When she woke up, her head felt fuzzy, and black. She could tell by her surroundings she was in a white, blank room. The whiteness

stung her eyes, but she blinked it away. There was a black figure that Willow couldn't make out by the door. Beside her she could sense was another figure.

She blinked once, and adjusted her surroundings. By the door was a tall, blonde haired man, with blue eyes all over his body... and beside her was Jake, who was looking scornfully at her, scowling, yet smiling. "We made it.. but do they really have to tazer people around here?" He had burns all over his body, obviously from the attack.

He handed me a tall class of dark, liquidy substance, with a twirly straw out of it. "Drink." He said, shoving the straw into my mouth.

I took a gulp, it tasted like fudge brownies Willow's father used to make. This brought tears to her eyes, but she wiped them away when Jake faltered

his smile. "N-Necter, right?" She croaked, her body frail and weak, and her mouth was dry. She curled up into a tiny ball and faced Jake's way. "Jake... I-I admit..

I'm scared." She said, curling up tighter in the light cotton blankets. "Do you want more?" Jake asked, giving her the heavy glass of necter. "Please," she croaked.

Willow took the necter and started drinking, listening to Jake explain about camp. "... Once you get rested and your strength back, you can get the tour, and the really

long explanation of the greek Gods and everything..." He sighed, staring out of the door. Willow noticed the blonde haired man by the doorway, and all of his eyes...

"Argus?" She said, widenning her eyes and staring right at him, well, at all of his eyes. Argus nodded, but spoke nothing. "He doesn't talk, some say he has an eye on his tongue." Jake said to Willow. Her eye's started to blink shut, and her head was getting fuzzy again, so she closed her eyes and immediately passed out.

She had a couple moments when she could see people surrounding her bedside singing hymns, and she felt better then. But when no one was around,

she'd stare out the window to the right of her and watch the strawberry fields wave in the wind. When she really woke up, it was in the middle of the night, but Argus

was still there standing by the door. Quietly as she could, she stood up, out of her bed. When she crept closer to the door, Argus' eyes shot up, alert. But when he

noticed it was Willow, he closed them again and nodded, allowing her to pass through the door. She walked along the balcony, there was a picnic table, with

shuffled cards in the middle of them. She silently sat down in one of the chairs, looking down over the camp from the Big House, that's what Jake said.

Willow was tracing through her thoughts. 'This couldn't be real, it's too.. weird. Maybe I'm in a dream, and I'm about to wake up to Lily yelling at me to get up.'

She thought, she barely noticed the sound of hooves behind her, when she did, she slowly turned around to find herself in front of a horse, but when she looked

up, it was connected to a man with a shirt that said: 'Yes, I did train Hercules.' He had curly, brown hair that reached his shoulders and dark, murky eyes,

like he's been here before. "Well hello, Willow. I'm glad to have you back. What are you doing up so late? I wouldn't like the Harpies to eat you way past curfew." He said, smiling.

"Aah, I did not introduce myself, I am Camp Activitys director. I heard about you and your brother's arrival, can you explain what had happened?"

Chiron asked as Willow gawped at him. "Well, it started when I was waiting for him afterschool..."

She began, and started to explain about the giant in their school, how they left home, and the weird cab driver, Lamia, and blacking out. "It usually happens like that, I didn't know Lamia would come after you, especially since she's dead.

Someone must have smuggled her into the real world, but Percy closed the Doors of Death, so I cannot see how that can happen. Someone from the inside must have

done it, but it's good you're here. In the morning, I'll explain to you about the greek Gods and Goddesses that are a part of human civilization. But before that,

you must need a weapon. Even at camp, you must be prepared, Would you like to go now?" He asked, pointing towards the wooden shed by the armory. "Please," Willow said, standing up. Chiron picked her up like a small dog, and placed her on his back. He was a white stallion, with a bow and quiver on his back. They galloped past the forges and the arena, finally arriving at the armory's shed of weapons. Chiron placed Willow gently beside him, opened the shed, and let Willow browse through the

spears, clubs, swords, and bows. None of them suited her, there was a silver sword that looked pretty cool, with the words incrusted into the hilt: Trechery. "Is this-" Willow started, swinging the sword around. "The sword of the Argonaut's leader, Jason? Yes. It is. The original, no one's taken it, you wouldn't want to see why." Willow stared at Chiron, who held a wooden club in his hand. Willow put it back, scared if what would happen if she took it. They looked around, Chiron handing her weapons that might suit her. She lifted up a heavy, double-sided sword from the shed, swung it around like no problem, but felt a sudden, cold rush come from behind her. Willow immediately placed it back where it was. "I.. I don't think there's anything in here for me, Chiron. I can always use my body force and stuff." She said dissapointingly, but Chiron shook his head. "There's always some sort of weapon here for campers, maybe your mortal parent gave you something when you were 'll have a war meeting today at noon, but get some rest for now." He said, "Your items have been moved to the Big House, but you can be in the Hermes

cabin for now, right now you're unidentified, meaning you havn't gotten the sign from your- Mother, is it?" He asked, and Willow winced. "Yeah... I never knew her."

She said, looking gloomingly at her feet. "Most half-bloods never do. But don't be so down, she'll give you a sign soon enough." Chiron said reassuringly. Willow nodded

and started walking towards the cabins, in a long, oval/circle. She turned to a cabin that had winged shoes on it's doorway. The walls were painted

a dark orange, decorated with party streamers and lost items on their roof. She knocked on the door, a long silence, but then the door opened, and there in

his pajamas was Travis Stoll, like any other son or daughter of Hermes has, upturned eyebrows, smiles that deceive, and the body stance that they're going

to pull a big prank on the Ares cabin. But Travis had droopy eyes, wasn't smiling, and was litterally falling asleep on the spot. "Staying in here?" He asked sorely,

Willow nodded and Travis let her through. The room was packed with sleepingbags, bunk-beds, and snoring demigods. "We got a new bed thing, made from the Hephaestus cabin." He nodded to the small panel just by the nearest bunk-bed. "They're ordered from undeterminded to sons, and daughters. These here are just

waiting for their bunk to be finished." He hushed to Willow, who nodded. Travis pressed a red button, obviously fr undeterminded. Two bunk-beds shot from the wall and waited patiently. "Here yeh go, we'll wake you up in the mornin'." He added, rubbed his eyes and advanced towards his own bunk. "We're going to have a war

meeting tomorrow in the morning," Willow added as he climbed into his own bunk. She climbed into the soft matress on the top bunk, curled up with the blankets and fell

asleep soon after, excited for tomorrow at noon.


	3. Secondth Day

3

Willow

Willow never dreamt of anything, if she did, it was never nightmares. But as soon as she got into Camp Half-Blood, they're worse than the ones at home.

As soon as she fell asleep on the mechanical bunk bed, and it moved into a storage, with a couple of other undetermined kids below her. She dreamed she

was in a field, polar trees with crows that were blacker than black. All around her, people- _souls_ floated, making loud, chitting sounds. She wandered around,

looking for an exit. But leaning on a polar tree, a teenager with dark, dark brown hair and bright brown eyes stared at her, almost glaring. She was wearing a long, black robe, with dead flowers and a silk scarf wrapped around her neck. Willow slowly walked towards her, she looked human, but deathly pale. "Welcome to the Fields of

Asphodel. Do you remember me?" She asked once she was standing right in front of her. "N-" But then it hit her. Pale face, bright brown eyes... "Y-... You're my

science partner?" She asked blankly, the face was buzzing with anger, but cooled down. "But of course, I thought mother would do that." She sneered, "You aren't

supposed to live, you should be dead. You'll un-balance the priorities of living and death, but of course, I expect that from a daughter of-" Se was cut off, his face fell, and

was replaced with pain. She backed away from Willow and ceased into darkness. Willow tried to step forward, but was swallowed into darkness, and she awoke in her bunk-bed. Everyone in the Hermes cabin was leaning toward her, staring as she awoke. "She's waking!" Someone whispered. Willow blinked her eyes opened and they backed away as she jumped off the bunk bed, landing lightly on her feet. "What time is it?" She demanded, looking towards the cabin door. "11:30." Conner said, looking

at his watch. "The war meeting's in thirty minutes, you better get ready." Travis said, and the cabin mates agreed. "The bathroom's yours, we a couple of extra hairbrush none of us have used." Conner added, showing her to the door. Willow quickly brushed her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail, then brushed er teeth with a blue toothbrush. She stammered into the room, said her goodbyes to the Hermes cabin and bolted for the Amphitheater, passing by the canoe lake and sitting down at a

random bench. Some kids still there stared at her, a group of Aphrodite girls were whispering behind the bushes, obviously following her

around to get the latest gossip. A nymph came out from the forest, holding a large tray with a bowl of cereal, an orange, and a tall glass of milk. The nymph settled the tray in front of her. "T-.. Thank you?" She said, smiling at the nymph, who smiled back, waved her hand in farewell, and disappeared in a wisp of green smoke. The Aphrodite group gasped loudly, and started chatting loudly. "She couldn't"-"Well maybe, but it"- It's IMPOSSIBLE."-"But she only has ONE daughter-"- and so on. She ate quietly, peeling open the orange and eating that too. When she finished, the tray vanished in a wisp of a flowery scent. Demigods around the amphitheater glanced at Willow, who stood up and strided towards the Big House, ignoring the strange looks she got. Willow sighed as she reached the door, opening it silently. Chiron, Jake, and Drew were already in there. A man with black hair and purple eyes, wearing a panther-leathered jacket and a purple shirt stood just by the door, like he just came in. "There's Willow, Mr. D, this is Jake's sister." Chiron said, with a twinkle in his eyes. They all sat around a pool table, and soon enough, all the head counselors were piled around, muttering to each other. Chiron raised his had and they all went quiet, "If you are wondering, I have called this war meeting for an important occasion." He began. "Are we being attacked?" Travis asked, "No, no. Nothing like that." Willow could tell Drew was glaring at me out of the corner of her eye. "We have two new campers, but they're not just _any_.." Chiron explained how Zeus has finally spoken, just after Jason, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper left. "He's said that two," Chiron pointed to Willow and her brother, "will arrive, but they will cause destruction and un-balance." Willow stared down at her palms, she didn't even know who her mother was, and Jake hasn't even been claimed by his dad yet, either.  
>"Then they should leave." Drew started, "If they're going to cause something we don't need, kick them out." Half of the room nodded, but Chiron didn't, nor did Jake or Mr. D. "Do not charm-speak us, Drew." He said grimly, "And no, we are not. I think we should have a quest, I don't what for, but I think-" He was interrupted by Katie, Demeter's head counselor. "Who else is going besides Willow and Jake?" There was a murmur of agreement, "We'll figure it out once we get the prophecy." Travis said. "Who's goin' to get Rachel?" He added, "Who's Rachel?" Jake and Willow said in unison. "The Oracle, of course." Drew said smugly. "Maybe you aren't as smart-" "<em>Enough, Drew.<em>" Mr. D said coldly, and Drew immediately became quiet. "I'll go get her." Clarisse said, the Ares head counselor. "And isn't Piper the Aphrodite's head counselor?" She added, glaring at Drew. "Ah, yes. As you know, three of our head counselors left for their quest, so we have temporaries. Drew is filling in for Piper, Malcom's filling in for Annabeth, Leo wasn't made head conselor, and we don't have any other Poseidon children other than Percy and Tyson." Willow thought which mother she'd have, maybe Demeter, or Athena, they seemed cool. Maybe even Aphrodite, but she doubted it, she wasn't into make-up or anything. Clarisse left the room to go find Rachel, and the entire room fell into an argument. Willow stared down at her hands, these hands could destroy things, then she thought of her dream. The Fields of Asphodel were in the Underworld isn't it? So Willow was in the Underworld, man, she never wants to go _there_ alive. "When is the Aphrodite cabin going to go on a quest? Instead of Piper, she isn't even dedicated to the cabin!" Drew shouted at Travis. "Well, if you weren't hiding in your wardrobe, you might get a quest, or a mission against the Giants' forces!" Travis shouted back. "Maybe you should stop all the pranks then, and we can actually go on a mission!" Drew shouted back, rising out of her chair. "_ENOUGH!_" Willow shouted loudest over all the noise. "_I've have ENOUGH with all of you! If you can't solve your problems, the Giants' forces will over-run our boundaries! And here you two are acting like little kids!_" The entire room stared at Willow, even Drew and Travis. They both sat down and looked down. Chiron stared at me, "You seem so much like Silena." He muttered. "Well if we don't have a plan, do you?" Katie asked quietly, "I do, but we need another person to come along with us. Chiron, do you mind if we use the pegasi? Anyone volunteer?" Nobody raised their hands, but Willow doubted they'd need another kid. Just then, the door behind her opened, and a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes stood there, with a sword by his side and a black leather jacket. "Nico, what's the matter-" Travis asked, but Nico pointed at Willow in horror, and said loudly, "You aren't supposed to be here." There was dead silence. "Well, that settles the war meeting, Willow, Jake, Nico, stay here." Everyone else departed from the room. "I can understand that nobody thinks we should be here." Willow muttered, "But I just can't understand why, we didn't do anything wrong." Chiron nodded, "It's your godly parents, that's why. Willow, did you ever know your mother? Did you ever know _your _dad, Jake?" We both shook our heads, "That's to be expected from a demi-god. Jake should be claimed in 3 days, that's your birthday, right?" Jake nodded. "You may as well be claimed then. And Willow, Lamia doesn't just devour children, she makes contracts with people to hunt them down, Lamia's cornering down our demigods to weaken us. But from the information I have, she's not just doing it for the Giants, she doing it because someone wants you dead." Nico was silent, but trying to find his words. "I saw her," Nico pointed at Willow, "In the Underworld, she was with my dad and Persephone, they were arguing where to keep her. Dad was saying he couldn't trust her with a mortal... I think she might be a daughter of Hades, and it would be impossible if she was a daughter of Persephone." Jake stared at Willow, as if she wasn't even his sister anymore. "But, then again, she could have just been Demeter's child, and they were taking care of her." Nico said, staring at his sword. Then an idea hit Willow, "Nico, will you come along on our quest?"

Nico was taken aback, but a second later he nodded. "Where are you going?" Nico asked, "We need to find who's smuggling monsters out of the Underworld,

and stop them. Jake, do you think we should do anything else?" Willow asked, "...Yes. I-I had a dream, I have a brother... He's being held by 'The King of Giants' he called himself... He said he was in California." Jake glanced at Willow, who sat frigid in her seat. "All the way across the state?" Nico asked, "I guess so." Jake answered. "Jake, it's a trick, he knows I'd want to go there." She said blankly. "... Maybe the Ora- Rachel will give us the prophecy and we'll know where to go..." fifteen minutes later, Clarisse came into the pool room with a curly red-headed girl with green eyes. "Something wrong?" Rachel asked, looking between Willow and Jake. "Rachel, they're both going on a quest, will you give them a prophecy?" Chiron asked, and she nodded. Rachel's eyes immediately went a bright green, like lights were bursting from her sockets. Then she said in a tripled voice, raspy and in-human.

"_A fight to win in an endless chase, _

_the final battle at the God's birthplace._

_Holding the last thread of life and death,_

_you'll reunite them with a final breath."_

Rachel collapsed into her chair and passed out. Willow stared, eyes wide with fear. 'Holding the last thread of life and death.' scared her, was this connected to the

possibility she was Persephone's daughter? Does this mean she's a goddess? Is Leon her real dad? Questions were swarming around her head like no tomorrow.

"Willow, you are the leader in this quest, where will you go?" Chiron asked. "... Do you know where the four went, Chiron?" Willow said, staring at her hands. "Well, yes. They went to Camp Jupiter. You think-" "I should go to Camp Jupiter, yes. But this 'endless chase', I'm worried about." Jake looked down at his hands, almost disappointed. "Jake, what's wrong?" Willow asked, "Well, it's just... you have all these possibility of being a big deal, and you're in control in everything... then there's me,

your step-brother, I don't do anything, I'm not special at all." Willow stared at him, "You really think that?" She asked. "Yeah, I always have, ever since you went unconscious. Why should I come along then?" He stood up, and shuffled out of the door before she could even blink. "J-JAKE!" She shouted after him, "Willow, it's okay, he'll cool down." Chiron said, as if this has happened before. Willow stood up, but before she exited from the room, without turning her shoulder she asked Chiron, "Do you really think.. I might be a daughter of Persephone? That I could un-balance the world just _existing_?" Chiron paused, looking dimly at the pool-table. "It... It's possible, Leon also could just be caring for you, you can also be a daughter of Hades and Persephone." Willow nodded, a sudden idea popping into her head. She hurried off toward the strawberry fields, she needs to know who she is. As soon as she arrived, she dived through, finally finding the middle of the strawberry fields, she found a little bush of growing strawberries. Willow gingerly hovered her hand over it, concentrating. The small bush grew, until all of the strawberries were ripe, and the leaves started to fall off, the strawberries dying and the plant shriveling up. Willow's eyes widened, and she heard a loud gasp from behind her. Willow spun around, blonde hair spinning with her.

She watched in horror as Drew's retreating back rushed towards camp.


	4. Strawberries and Discoverys

4

Willow

Willow never ran as hard as she could in her life.

Her feet slapped against the hard earth and the small puddles scattered on it. She was merely 5 feet behind Drew, who obviously snuck up on her after the war meeting. '_RunrunrunrunRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!_' was all Willow could think about as she twisted and turned across the strawberry field maze, chasing a pink blur which was slowing down every second. Within moments, she was more than an arm's length in front of Willow, so she jumped the rest with her Parkour experiences and nearly over-shot the jump, landing on Drew with her knees tucked in on her back so she couldn't get up and Willow's hands slammed against her shoulder blades to stop her from struggling. "Y-You know you're not welcome here! You should be down in the Underworld, where a monster like you belongs!" Drew coughed out, but before she could do anything, she disappeared in a whisp of pink smoke. Willow sneered, getting up from the ground and taking small steps back to Camp. Only realizing...

She was lost.

Willow couldn't remember where we came from or where we ended, she turned in a full circle, trying to remember any familiar plants that she might have taken notice to. But running that fast and concentrating on something other than my surroundings... '_Stupid, stupid, STUPID! This is EXACTLY what Mr. Kulleen trained you to DO!'_ Mr. Kulleen was Willow's Parkour teacher... until he had a heart attack... Willow blamed herself for his death, she didn't listen to him three quarters of the time, and this is exactly what happens. But before Willow could say a thing, or do anything, she felt a sharp pain o the side of her head, just by the temple, and she immediately blacked out, her world spinning.

**Very short, yes, but I didn't have enough time with school and homework and that crazy distractions in your life...**

**I KNOW, I FORGOT CHAPTER 3 LAST SUNDAYYYY**

**BUT i'm putting them both up to make it up to you guys.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**PS/**

**READ '26 Ways to Love You' ! 23-24 more chapters until it's finished, REVIEW THAT ONE TOO! **


End file.
